


Lilith and Eve

by cytoTinker



Series: Smutworld AU [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bulges and Nooks, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Familial Sex, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Trans Dave Strider, Trans Rhea Lalonde, Trans Rose Lalonde, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, mommy kinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cytoTinker/pseuds/cytoTinker
Summary: Rose and Kanaya settle down and attempt to have a normal life. Depending on the definition of "normal", they succeed.





	1. Rose and Kanaya

Rose and Kanaya had truly never been happier. It had been a year since their new life together began, and they had made only the right steps thus far. They had since been married, and lived in a large communal home with several others. Dave and Karkat had found each other to be excellent partners, though terrible roomates. John and Tavros, while an unlikely duo, were living together ever since a particularly romantic contention had taken root during a karaoke outing. Perhaps even more unlikely was the pairing of Nepeta and Jade, whose animalistic traits had created a clear caligany that was passionate as it was noisy. There also existed a strange bond between the four humans, not unlike a siblinghood, albeit much closer and incestuous. They had been through hell and back together, and it brought them closer than most humans could experience during a lifetime of peace. They knew the cost of their peace, and resolved to make the most of what it was. Even so, the bond between Rose and Kanaya may have been one of the few instances of true love among all, and they regularly reaffirmed this.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"How was your day Kanaya?" "It was alright I suppose. The sewing machine kept falling apart but we managed to keep it together for this new line of clothing." "Sounds rather exciting. I suppose you would like to relax." Kanaya took a seat on the couch next to Rose, her arm draping over the smaller girl's shoulders. "I think it would be a grand idea. I do need to take it easy after a day like that. Did you have anything in mind?" "Well, there is one thing that you seem to enjoy an awful lot after a hard day." Kanaya cocked her head. "Oh? And what would that be Rose dear?" Rose simply smiled and placed her hand on Kanaya's thigh, gently moving inwards until Kanaya lurched up with a peep, her face blushing a bright green. "Oh! Rose that's thoroughly embarassing!" "Am I wrong? I guess we can just watch a movi-" "No there's no need for that!" Rose grinned and stood up, walking from the living room into the hallway. "Then what are you waiting for?"  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Oh goodness Rose, don't stop!" Kanaya moaned whorishly as Rose sucked on her nipple, a wayward hand gently stroking the jadeblood's thigh. The lavender eyed girl detached herself from the breast and smirked. "You don't want anything else? That's unlike you." Kanaya whined weakly, and pushed Rose's head downwards toward her stomach. "Cat got your tongue? Oh well, I see what you want." Rose let herself be pushed down onto Kanaya's nook, the warm jade lips trembling as her tongue lapped slowly over the velvety skin. She gently teased the tip of Kanaya's sheathed bulge, flicking and trying to coax it out into the open. Within seconds, the full 7 inches of quivering muscle had slid out, gently writhing on her forehead as she continued to lap at the nook. Kanaya groaned as her hips rolled back and forth, trying vainly to redirect the warm mouth. Rose understood, and with a short pause, sucked in the first couple inches of the already dripping bulge. Her tongue swirled and wrapped around the small length, intertwining with the prehensile tip. She grunted as she allowed more to flood her mouth, the tip begining to slide down her tight throat. With a soft gag, she pressed her lips against the grey skin around the base, the entire bulge wiggling contentedly against her tongue. She held for a quiet moment, and with a gasp pulled away, Kanaya sliding out completely and coiling anew. "I think that's enough foreplay. Wait here, I'll get the lube."

"Hrk- Rose i-it's so COLD." "I know Kanaya, don't worry you will be much warmer in just a moment more." Rose slowly slid her lube-covered hand over Kanaya's bulge, the jade member recoiling from the cold. With a final stroke, she turned her attention to herself. With her fingers still dripping, she carefully massaged the outside of her entrance, relaxing just enough to slip a finger into the tight ring of muscle. " Hmmmmn..." Rose moaned as she slipped another finger inside, lube dripping down onto the bed. "Okay... Ready." Kanaya nodded and lovingly sidled up to Rose, her thighs rubbing against the silky skin of Rose's ass. She carefully positioned her bulge, which leapt at the sudden appearance of warmth. The length, restrained by Kanaya's powerful legs, slowly crept inside, stretching Rose further and further until she felt a soft clap. She looked down and saw that Kanaya was completely inside her, and it felt amazing. The soft pulsing pushed against her prostate, her cock twitching in the cold air she was thoroughly massaged from the inside. "K-Kanaya, that feels amazing as always." "It's a p-pleasure dear, it truly is." Rose sighed, feeling a content fullness as her hand rested on her belly. "You can move now." Kanaya immediately began to thrust, the back and forth motion of her hips pulling the bulge out and allowing it to find root again. The tip clung desperately, the soft hook of flesh catching on Rose's spot with every thrust. Both lovers began to breathe deeper, Rose letting out little gasps with each movement, and Kanaya groaning needily in response. Rose splayed her hand out, Kanaya instinctively gripping it and holding it tight. 

Rose's breath grew sharp as Kanaya placed the other hand on her cock, pangs of pleasure flowing through her body as the thumb caressed the sensitive skin under the head. She tensed rhythymically, trying to maximize the pleasure of her throbbing arousal. Her hips gently rocked in and out and Kanaya began to stroke slowly, her warm grip pumping a growing heat into her. "I-I'm close" Rose managed to grunt. "I can see it dear." Kanaya thrusted harder, the naive bulge twisting and catching on the soft gland deep inside. She began to stroke faster and faster and Rose's breathing hitched and became irregular. With a soft whine, the cock twitched and bead after bead of clear cum dripped onto Rose's soft stomach. "You are such a good girl Rose. You are just so sexy while you cum." Rose clenched around the writhing bulge inside her. Kanaya gasped, her own orgasm on the horizon. Rose quickly recovered, and her trademark snark with her. "You are one to talk, look how close you are. So incredibly alluring. But you aren't quite there are you?" The troll's breath pattered as her thrusts became more and more desparate. Rose placed a free hand on her lover's cheek, sensually feeling the velvety skin. "You've done well. Cum for me Slut." The final humiliating push sent Kanaya over the edge. She buried herself as deep as she could, and with a graceful moan, started to cum. Rose could feel the hot strings of jade pump into her, and she smiled as she watched her wife's face. The bulge pulsed with a musician's timing, slowly fading to a weak thud as Kanaya was spent. A warm drip of cum fell onto the sheets as the bulge withdrew, a few drips landing on Rose as her lover fell next to her, hand still clasped tight around her's. 

The comfortable silence was broken minutes later. "Wouldn't it be funny if that actually worked?" Rose lifted a brow. "How do you mean?" "Well, we must have done this hundreds of times now, and barring the difference in species, it would generally produce." "Would you like it to?" Kanaya sat up and faced Rose. "I'm not sure. I am young, but have already begotten two universes. The shoes of a mother grub are difficult to fill, but surely we haved earned the chance to have a family." Rose faced down. "I'm just not sure if I can." Kanaya wrapped an arm around her in consolation. "My mother was just such a mysterious thing to me. I never paid her much mind, and when I did she was entirely gone to the drink. I just don't think I have the experience to raise children." "Oh Rose, I wish you talked to me about this sooner. You are not your mother, not even in the slightest. You may have slipped, but you overcame it so quickly. You love so deeply, and I personally think you would make a great mother." Rose hugged Kanaya, a soft sigh escaping her lips. "Well, I suppose I should consider it seriously if you are so invested in it." Kanaya smiled ear to ear. "Oh thank you Rose! I know you will do what is right for us." The two fell back into bed, nestled into each other's embrace. For now, they had each other, and that was what mattered most in that moment.


	2. Regarding Babies

"Oh gosh I'm just so happy for you two! This is so exiciting! Just, why did we have to bring him?" "Shut the FUCK up Harley, obviously it's because I have the superior genes out of all the trolls. They want their kid to be a natural born leader." "Quiet in back please." Rose was completely fed up with Karkat and Jade's unabashed hatred. Kanaya thought to herself they simply need a room, candles, and ample time to deal with their feelings. The four remained silent for the remainder of the car ride to the facility. "Here we are, the Ectobiology Lab of Can City." They exited the car, and walked inside, greeted by a duo of Jadebloods. One of them stepped forward, and waved hello. "Greetings and welcome to the ELCC. How can we help you?" Kanaya faced them and spoke. "Hello. We would like two please." "Ah yes we recieved the paperwork this morning. Right this way ma'ams, sir." The troll led them to one of 4 chambers, this one labeled '2 -> 1'. "Now then, who was first?" "I believe we were." Rose grabbed Jade by the hand and led her to the second platform. "Yes good, I see you are no stranger to the process. Now take your place and we will begin."

The strange machine began to hum, two vials filling with bright green liquid and then emptying. "Alright you can move now. Mom, why don't you stand on the main platform and get ready." Rose stood on the strange glyphs, unsure of what to expect except that a baby was somehow involved. Jade returned to her place among the other two. "Aaaaaand simulating meiosis 1, 2, and recombining, compiling aaaand CATCH!!!" With a burst of white light, a naked human infant was created several feet above Rose. With a quick step forward, she caught the child and held it close. "Good! A nasty side effect of having someone stand there is that it moves the creation point, but I think it adds a bit of flavor. Haven't had a drop yet, but we padded it just in case. Next please..." Kanaya and Karkat took their positions, and the machine again hummed to life. Once the first cycle had completed Kanaya took her postion on the glyphs, and quickly caught the resulting grub. "Perfect. Now, I'll give you two a few minutes, but we have another couple that we have to help right after that." The jade blood left the room, and the two examined more closely the babies they had just made. The human had medium blonde hair and sky blue eyes, while the wriggler had messy black hair, and a forest green thorax. Jade looked very intrigued. "Wow they look so cuteeee! It's like little us!" Karkat tried to hold back a grin. "Just, don't fuck them up like us okay you two? No goddamn time shenanigans or murder bots, okay?" Kanaya closed her eyes and spoke gracefully. "You have nothing to fear. The little ones are in good hands." With a single kiss, the two departed back to their home.


	3. Birds and Buzzbugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be anatomy 101 but it got a bit long. I recommend you skip it if it starts to get superfluous.

"Are they asleep?" "Yes Kanaya, I put them both to bed about an hour ago." "Good, would you like to have some well deserved fun then?" Rose nodded and sat on the bed next to her. The last 12 years had been kind to them, and they had been blessed with two lovely children for the whole of it. Rhea, the human, was always a bit of a trickster. She carefully maintained a facade of grace around her mothers, but deep down she liked to have a fair bit of fun, albeit at the small expense of others. Kanuus on the other hand was throughly cynical. He had a strong sense of introversion, and often stayed in his block reading, though when faced with others rarely had much good to say. He was not rude about it, but he had a gift for seeing the flaws in anything, and providing what Kanaya took to calling 'contructive criticism'. "Perhaps you would like to shake things up a little? Take it easy?" "That sounds like a fitting end to a thoroughly tiring day." Rose sat up in bed, as Kanaya carefully helped her disrobe. Having both been rendered naked, Kanaya saw fit to carefully straddle Rose, and leaned in for a kiss.

"Oh god Kanaya I didn't realize how much I needed this." The troll had continued to grow into a full adult, and even sitting down was a head taller than the smaller girl. Rose too had continued to develop, her previously boyish hips now full and womanly. Kanaya slid her hands over Rose's shoulders, her nook throbbing as the hard cock thrummed inside her. "I am in agreement. I forgot how wonderful this felt." Rose took one of the large grey F-cup breasts in her hand, her thumb and forefinger tightly squeezing the jade nub. A thin trickle of white milk expressed, and Rose leaned forward to lap it up. Kanaya let out a dignified moan as her lover latched onto the nipple, gently sucking as a stream of nourishment flowed into her mouth. Both women had stimulated milk production in order to feed their children when they were very little, and the continued teasing had led to continued lactation years later. Rose's own breasts had swelled to heaving E-cups, and she could feel her arousal triggering a warm letdown on her own breast. She released the nipple and smiled, swallowing her prize greedily. "Thank you Mommy." "Twas my pleasure dear." It was then that they heard the door creak open, and a silouette appeared at the door. "OH MY GOODNESS why??????? That is so embarrassing!" The two stopped suddenly and faced the door, Rhea staring red-faced at the threshold. Kanaya swiftly dismounted, blushing uncontrollably. "Rhea! What's the matter dear?" "I had a nightmare, but that doesn't matter, what were you two doing? 'Mommy'? I'm so confused." Rose sighed and pat the side of the bed. "Come here for a moment please." Rhea gulped and stepped forward, taking a seat next to her parents. Rose and Kanaya took note of the small tent in her nightgown. "Surely you know by now that sometimes Mom and I like to engage in activities such as this. But I suppose you are confused why I called her Mommy." Rose took the girl into her lap. "You see, sometimes just having sex gets a bit old, especially after twelve years, and adults like to spice it up a little. We pretend that she is my mommy, and I am her little girl, and it helps both of us enjoy it more. Does that make sense?" "I guess so, but I'm still not sure." Kanaya chipped in. "We will discuss it further in the morning. Go back to bed and try to get some sleep." Rhea nodded and slowly left the room, closing the door behind her. "Kanaya I think it's about time we had a real talk with them." "I agree. We will call them over tomorrow. Let's just try to get some sleep." Rose nodded and turned out the light.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks for coming over on such short notice Dave." Rose smiled as her ecto-brother walked through the front door with Karkat. "Uhm, why the fuck are we here again?" Kanaya closed the door. "Why don't you come in and stand over there." Karkat had remained mostly the same, his voice only slightly deeper, while Dave had grown to nearly 6 feet tall, and a thin nap of blonde hair had formed on his face. Rose began to explain. "Rhea and Kanuus and just over 12 now, and they are starting to have some questions we can't answer without going into the whole thing. So we have decided it was time we had a talk with them. You two are going to help be models while we explain." "Sounds cool. Been forever since I saw the little shits." Karkat just sighed. "Fine. You owe me big time though Rose." Kanaya smiled. "Rhea! Kanuus! Come say hello to your uncles!" Kanuus was the first to emerge from his room. He had grown rather profilically, and stood at 5 feet and 3 inches. His black hair was neat, except for a small tuft in the back which never behaved itself. Rhea followed soon after, a bit shorter at 4'8", her blonde hair in an impeccably groomed bob. "Uncle Karkat!" She ran over and gave him a hug, the top of her head now at his chin. "God you got taller. Look at this asshole he's fucking taller than me!" Kanuus looked away and had a seat. Rhea pouted. "Uncle Karkat, you really need to read more! There are just so many words you could have used right there!" Dave smirked. "Wow Karkat you just got told off by a 12 year old." "SHUT UP!" 

Kanaya cleared her throat. "Ahem, now that introductions are out of the way let's get started. Rhea, Kanuus, Mommy and I have noticed that you two have been having some trouble understanding your bodies, and how they are supposed to work, so we have called Uncle Dave and Uncle Karkat to help us explain to you how bodies work in a sexual way. It's been a long time coming, and we hope this will help you understand what is happening." Kanuus blushed immediately. "I-I have to go do homewo-" "Hold on one second mister. This is important okay? So just sit and relax for a minute. It won't take long. Dave, Karkat, if you would." Karkat sighed and slowly slid off his clothes. Dave quickly disrobed himself. Rose and Kanaya both took off their nightgowns and stood fully naked. Rose stepped behind Dave. "We are going to start here. Now as you can see, Dave has different anatomy than you might be used to. Come a bit closer so you can see." 

Rose had Dave sit and spread, as the two children drew closer. "This is the human vulva. It consists of the labia majora, labia minora, urethral opening, clitoris, and vaginal opening. Right under here is the anus." Rose gently pointed as she enumerated the various parts. "Now, the clitoris is very sensitive, and for many people is a very potent spot of pleasure. Dave's here is a bit bigger than many, but the function is the same." She gently rubbed the nub. Dave gasped and moaned. "When a human with a vulva is aroused, the entire area begins to engorge with blood." Dave's body quickly responded, and his clit hardened while his lips flushed a deep salmon. "Additionally, vagina begins to produce lubrication, which sometimes begins to leak out of it." The two looked closer as a thin drip of juice emerged. "If I take a finger and gently stroke towards the front..." Rose slipped a finger inside Dave and began to curl her finger upwards. Dave groaned as his hips began to shudder. "... I can stimulate the g-spot. This is another very sensitive area. If you keep stimulating enough, your partner can orgasm, which feels really good. If you could reach inside deep enough, you would encounter the cervix, which is a firm bit of flesh that generally leads to the uterus and ovaries. I believe Uncle Dave had his uterus removed for a number of reasons, but usually it is there." She pointed to a faint scar on Dave's abdomen. "Any questions?" Rhea spoke up first. "Can I touch it?" "Go ahead, just be careful." Rhea took two fingers and gently felt around. "It's so warm." She drew her hand back and felt the thin sheen of secretion on her fingers. She carefully sniffed and licked her fingers, smacking her lips slowly. "RHEA THAT IS SO GROSS!" "Now, now Kanuus, it's okay to explore a little bit. That's what this is for. Ready to move on?" They both nodded. Kanaya stepped over as Dave stood up. "Alright now we are going to look at another configuration of human anatomy. I think Rhea probably understands this a bit better, but still pay attention."

Kanaya sat behind Rose, gently rubbing her thighs. "Alright now this is a human penis. It consists of the base, shaft, and glans. The testes sit right under it, inside this pouch called the scrotum. And even further down is the anus." Kanaya continued the guided tour, gently rolling a single ball between her fingers. Rose panted and began to gradually get an erection. "When the human is aroused, the penis begins to fill with blood. This make it hard enough to insert into various orifices." Kanaya withdrew her hand and brought out a small bottle. "This is lubricant, or lube. The anus is very delicate, and lube helps you enjoy it without hurting anything." She placed a liberal amount on her fingertips, and carefully massaged the outside of Rose's ass. "You have to be very careful to go slowly enough or you could hurt your partner. I also had Rose clean herself very throughly inside and out to make sure there wouldn't be any mess." Kanaya pushed a single finger inside, the muscular ring drawing tight around it. "Now if you stroke upwards here, you will stimulate the prostate, which is very sensitive." Rose shuddered and shifted as Kanaya demonstrated. "If I were to continue stimulating her either like this or the other way, eventually she would orgasm. This is generally concurrent with ejaculation of semen, which is a sticky whitish fluid that comes out. Both of these can feel very pleasant. Would either you like to give anything a try?" Kanuus relunctantly held a hand out and felt the strange organ, wrapping his fingers around the base. He gently tugged and withdrew his hand. "It's so strange and hot." "Yes it contains a lot of blood vessels and warms up rather quickly. Now if we are done here there is one more thing we have to show you."

With Karkat having taken Rose's place, Kanaya gently placed a hand on his mound and began to speak. "Trolls have a slightly different anatomy, but most of them have the same thing. There is a bulge, a nook, and a waste chute. Karkat's bulge is currently in it's sheathe, but you can see the tip right there at the top of his nook. The nook is analagous to the human vulva, and works similarly. At the very back, there is a sensitive entrance to the seedflap, which is similar to a uterus. If we stimulate a little..." Kanaya began to slide her hand down, rubbing gently against the cherry red lips. Karkat's bulge began to slide out and engorge, all 4 inches twisting around her wrist. "We can see the the nook has opened slightly more, and that the bulge comes out. Bulges are prehensile and usually move independantly of the owner's control. They like to be inside warm places, and will move to the warmest spot they can, in this case my wrist. Finally, there is an organ called the gene bladder that can be accessed by the waste chute. Like the prostate, it is incredibly sensitive and can cause orgasms. When a troll orgasms, a fairly large amout of genetic fluid is produced and emerges from the tip of the bulge and the nook. The emission of this fluid can feel very good. Now, you two know what to do. Give anything a touch if you'd like." Rhea intrepidly poked the red bulge, and watched as it squirmed in response. Kanuus simply stared. "Alright now we are going to do something a bit different." Karkat and Dave took the glance from Rose as a signal, and gathered their belongings and left. Rose spoke up. "If you would like, we are going to help you through your first experience. It should be a lot of fun, and rather educational as well. Kanuus, you come with me, and Rhea, you go with Mom." The four stood up and went into two seperate rooms.


	4. Quality Time

"Are you ready Kanuus? Remember that we don't have to do this." Kanuus shook his head. "No I want to, it's just a bit scary. What if I hurt you?" Rose put a hand on his shoulder. "I promise you won't. And even if you do, I doubt you could seriously harm me in any way. Just do what comes naturally alright?" Kanuus nodded and looked down at the nude form of his mother. His modest bulge had already unsheathed and was wriggling anxiously in his pants. Rose smiled lovingly and unbuttoned his jeans. After helping him slide off his pants and underwear, she lifted his lambda shirt over his head and tossed it aside. "Now then, I thought we might start with a little foreplay. That's what you do first to help everyone get ready. I'm going to lean over and use my mouth okay?" Kanuus nodded eagerly. Rose laid down on her stomach and carefully began to lick the tip of his bulge. The forest-green length recoiled at first, but slowly began to snake into her mouth. Kanuus sighed heavily, and laid back, his arms pressed against his chest timidly. He opened his eyes and saw Rose looking back at him, her eyes smiling kindly. Her butt came into view as her head sank lower onto him. He panted as his Mommy bottomed out on the last of 5 inches, her tongue lightly stroking the underside of his bulge. She carefully slid her head back up, and grinned as the forest bulge flopped onto his stomach, faintly green precum drooling out. "I think you are ready." "Wait what about you? Don't you need to prepare too?" Rose laid down next to him. "How sweet of you. I think that was more than enough to get me in the mood, this is very exciting. Why don't you come sit in front of me and I will show you what to do?" Kanuus complied quickly, kneeling on his knees as Rose spread and lifted her legs. Her cock twitched happily as she spread her anus with her hands, and pointed with one of her fingers. "I think the saliva from earlier will suffice as lube, just try and put it right here alright?" Kanuus scooted forward and grunted as his bulge slowly wormed inside. "It's so tight and warm!" He began to instinctively thrust in and out slowly. "Is it good? Just do whatever you want, this is your time to learn how things work." Kanuus apprehensive placed a hand on Rose's breast, squeezing gently as he sped up. Rose wrapped her legs around the boy's waist, and drew him in closer as she calmly moaned. Kanuus gasped suddenly and sped up more, his small hips thrusting as fast as they could. With a quiet mewl, he felt a new sensation. Warm tingles began to flow down his bulge, an intense heat building in his pelvis. He clung tight to his mother's bosom, grunting as he pumped his first load inside her. When he had settled down, he fell on the bed beside her, sweat on his brow. "D-Did I do good?" Rose brushed his hair out of his eyes. "You did amazing. I'm certain you will make a great lover. I love you sweetheart." "Love you too Mommy."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well then I suppose we should get started then. Why don't you disrobe and come join me on the bed?" Rhea nodded firmly and kicked off her skirt, while flipping her hyena shirt off. She paused for a minute and stared down at her dick, watching it strain against the cotton panties, and quickly pulled them off as well. Laying down next to her Mom, she had her knees pressed tightly together. "You have nothing to worry about darling, I am a woman of experience. Would you like to help me get ready?" Rhea nodded and waited for instruction. "Alright all you have to do is just put a finger in me first. Just go slow at first and you will be golden." Rhea placed her hand on Kanaya's mound, and carefully moved her fingers down until she felt a wet warmth. she carefully bent her middle finger and slid it inside. Kanaya groaned and shifted her hips. "Am I doing it right?" "Yes! Just a little deeper." Kanaya held her daughter's hand in her own and pushed it in slightly, and gestured for her to rake it upwards. Rhea nodded and pushed against the upper wall of her Mother's nook. After a few minutes Kanaya tapped her wrist and she pulled her finger out. "Now, ready for the real thing?" Kanaya sat up and tossed a leg over her daughter's body, holding her hips just above the 4 inch cock. Rhea smiled. "Yes please Mom." Kanaya slowly lowered herself onto the throbbing arousal, her nook easily accepting the entire length. She squeezed as a trickle of precum was lost in the plentiful lubrication of her insides. "I'm going to start moving okay?" "Okay!" Rhea's slender dick stirred excitedly, anticipating this new sensation. With an elegant groan, Kanaya lifted up her hips, and quickly slammed them back down again. The bed rocked as she rode up and down, her bulge curled against her stomach. Her nook throbbed as the gentle pressure ebbed and returned. She looked down to see how she was doing. Rhea was cutely whimpering, her knees practically glued together. Her hands gently held her small budding breasts, a single finger from each casually toying with the nipple. Kanaya leaned forward and held the head of the bed. "I'm going to go faster, alright?" Rhea mewed out a short "mhm" and gasped as her Mom sped up, a tingling electricity building in her loins. With an air-starved moan, her hips began to thrust by themselves. Kanaya felt a single string of white cum soak into her nook, and slowly ground to halt, her hips shifting as she waited for Rhea to ride out her orgasm. She wasn't surprised that it was too much for the girl, this was her first time after all. When the gasping moans had ceased, she gently pet her head. "Was that a good as it looked?" Rhea could only manage a nod, her arms and legs splaying flat on the bed as a deep fatigue set into her muscles. Kanaya dismounted and held her child in her arms. As they fell asleep, she knew that this was just the beginning of this new relationship with her daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! My name is Chrys. I'm 21 years old at the time of writing, and I am a survivor of childhood sexual assault. I say this because my first work here prominently features underage sex as well as incest. I am not here to condone it, encourage it, or otherwise make any statement. I wrote it because some part of me yearned for catharsis. I was wronged beyond coping. I was denied the fundamental human rights of autonomy and agency. And so I have done what brings closure to that situation; I have envisioned a scenario in which the child is capable of consent. It is essentially retconning the crux of my own experience. If I had been armed with the knowledge and station, I could have very well enjoyed the ordeal. Good could have come from it. I would have grown as a person and benefited from the experience of intimacy. I very desperately wanted to see a situation in which is the polar opposite of mine, one where everything goes right, instead of very, very wrong. Laying it out, I can see exactly where and why I was damaged. The experience of creating this work has been very good for me for that reason. I understand that the idea is detestable at its core, and that these things could never happen in real life. But I am not a depraved old man writing loli rape fantasias in my basement. This is something that pivotally affected my life, and this is purposefully meant to be arousing, endearing, and fun, to contrast the real life equivalent of painful, guilt-ridden, and nightmarish. I have also reflected these in the tags, substituting the doom and gloom of "pedophilia" and "incest" with the more positively facing "consensual underage sex" and "familial sex." If you disagree, please try to understand where I am coming from, and what I am trying to accomplish here. I am very much open to civil interlocution about my means or my end. I hope someone can enjoy this and learn something about themselves as I have. Thanks for reading.


End file.
